disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hada Mary
Hada Mary es un personaje de las películas de Disney Fairies. Su voz original es la de Jane Horrocks. Apariciones Tinker Bell En la primera película, Hada Mary tiene la tarea de vigilar a la recién llegada hada Tinker Bell, aunque Tink odie su trabajo como artesana, creyendo que es inútil. Cuando Hada Mary descubre los verdaderos sentimientos de Tinker Bell sobre las hadas artesanas, está muy ofendida. Sin embargo, Hada Mary tiene altas esperanzas en Tinker Bell. Durante el clímax de la película, cuando La Tierra de las Hadas sufre gran daño de la destructiva naturaleza de los Cardos Corredores, Hada Mary está impresionada en ver a Tinker Bell finalmente poniendo su talento en buen uso, creando innovadoras maneras de cómo prepararse para le viaje de las hadas a pesar del gran daño. Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure En la secuela, Hada Mary le recomienda a Tinker Bell crear el cetro ceremonial que será usado para recibir a la legendaria Piedra Lunar en la Fiesta del Otoño. También le enseña a Tinker Bell a aguantar el estrés contado hasta diez. Tinker Bell usa este método cuando comienza a tener estrés mientras crea el cetro. Esa noche, Hada Mary atiende el show en el Teatro de Cuento de Hadas. Luego, a Hada Mary se le da la tarea de supervisar las preparaciones para las Fiestas, asegurándose que Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Clank y Bobble tengan todo preparado correctamente. Al final, Hada Mary entra en pánico cuando Tinker Bell está llegando tarde para el festival. Sin embargo, cuando lo hace, la piedra lunar se rompe en pedazos, pero las piezas son capaces de crear millones de partículas más de polvillo de hadas azul que la piedra lunar original tenía. Pixie Hollow Games En el especial de televisión, Hada Mary está emparejada con Tinker Bell en los anticipados Juegos de La Tierra de las Hadas. Secret of the Wings En un hada ocupado, Hada Mary está ocupada supervisando a las artesanas ,mientras hacen docenas de canastas para ser enviadas a los Bosques Helados por medio de búhos de nieve. Los constantes comentarios de Hada Mary centrándose en los misteriosos Bosques Helados hacen crecer la fascinación de Tinker Bell sobre el reino aún más, haciendo que croce la frontero de los Bosques -algo que estaba prohibido, ya que las halas de una hada cálida podrían congelarse y romperse si cruzaba. Al día siguiente, Tinker Bell se mete en una de las canastas. Hada Mary estaba muy ocupada trabajando para darse cuenta, para alivio de Tink. Durante el clímax cuando el balance de las temporadas es alterado y La Tierra de las Hadas se comienza a congelar, Hada Mary se hace cargo cuando las hadas y animales del Bosque deben evacuar a sus guaridas. Como muchas otras hadas, Hada Mary toma refugio dentro del Árbol del Polvillo mientras la hermana de Tinker Bell, Periwinkle y sus amigas hadas invernales congelan el Árbol del Polvillo para prevenir que se muera como resultado de la alocada temperatura. Cuando todo está bien, la Reina Clarion y el soberano de los Bosques Helados, Lord Milori, destruyen la frontera, permitiendo a las hadas cálidas cruzar la frontera una vez más. Hada Mary es vistas luego teniendo a sus alas congeladas para protección, preparándose para cruzar para unirse a la celebración (aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo). The Pirate Fairy Hada Mary tiene una aparición en The Pirate Fairy. Es una de las víctimas de Zarina cuando ella lanza polen de amapolas alrededor del coliseo, lo que hace que cada hada caiga en un profundo sueño. Curiosidades * En la Preview de las Hadas "How to Ice Skate", se revela que Hada Mary es una talentosa esquiadora. * De acuerdo al libro Disneystrology, su cumpleaños sería el 19 de Abril. Galería Tinkerbell138.jpg|Hada Mary en Tinker Bell Secret-of-the-Wings-tinkerbell-and-the-mysterious-winter-woods-32313420-1655-927.jpg|Hada Mary mostrando su talento en esquí April19th.png|Página de Hada Mary en Disneystrology FairyMary.01.png|Hada Mary esquía FairyMary.02.png|Hada Mary sonríe FairyMary.03.png|"¡¡Da-Ta-Dah!!" Before_They_Fall_Asleep.jpg|Clarion, Milori y Hada Mary reaccionan al polvo justo antes de quedar dormidos, sin saber el engaño de Zarina ThePirateFairy_Clarion_Milori_FairyMary.jpg ThePirateFairy_ThreeSleeping.jpg Tinker-bell-disneyscreencaps.com-8319.jpg Fairy_Mary.png FairyMary.jpg Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Personajes de Disney Categoría:Heroínas Categoría:Personajes de Peter Pan Categoría:Personajes Ingleses Categoría:Jefes Categoría:Personajes de Disney Fairies Categoría:Personajes de Disney on Ice Categoría:Personajes que vuelan Categoría:Protagonistas Categoría:Personajes Animados Categoría:Adultos